Taro Blackthorn
Taro Blackthorn (タロ ブラクソーン Taro Burakusōn) is a blind human who lost his memory several years ago. Nowadays Taro ventures around Fiore trying to find out the secrets of his past, accompanied by his Exceed companion Val. Several time in their travels Taro and Val have helped people and whenever offered a reward he always turns it down, saying he prefers to help for free. On occasions Taro and Val have been attacked by old enemies of Taro, who were trying to stop him finding out about his past. Despite not remembering his past Taro is widely recognized as one of the best mages of his time, because of his use of the rare Vibration Magic which he modified to let him see. Appearance Taro has the fitness and strength of a young man however his age is unknown. He is generally seen as a bored and uncaring of the world around him, but when you meet him he is nice and always willing to help. Taro has shoulder length red hair, and has a piece of cloth tied around his head, hiding his eyes from view. He wears a long black trench coat with red trim, and the collar turned up. Underneath his coat he wears a tight black shirt, which shows off his muscles, and a pair of long black cargo pants. He also wears a pair of boots. Despite always travelling Taro does not carry any items with him except for his staff, a simple metal rod 54" long. Personality Most people see Taro as an bored wanderer, who doesn't care about anything except himself, however when he speaks to people he is generally nice and polite. In his wanderings Taro occasionally stumbles across people in trouble, who he always helps out, and never accepts any rewards. He goes out of his way to help people, unless they are making his mission harder. People who try to stop him from completing his mission are not met with any helpfulness, but a more cruel and uncaring side of Taro. History Most of Taro's past was forgotten when Taro lost his memory, however the last two years of his life are known. For the last two years Taro has ventured around Fiore trying to find secrets to his past, with his companion Val. Taro met Val the day after he lost his memory, in a small village, which Taro later leveled using his Earth Vibration spell, when the villagers attacked him. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Vibration Magic (振動魔法 Shindō Mahō) Taro uses a modified form of Vibration magic to allow himself to see in a way similar to a sonar radar. He also often uses his magic in conjunction with his staff. *'Vibration Knockback' (振動一撃 Shindō Ichigeki): Taro sends vibrations through his opponent or an object using his staff or part of his body in order to create a knockback effect and send the oppentent flying. It also allows im so send object back to his opponent and defend himself. *'Vibration Enhancement' (振動強化 Shindō Kyōka): The vibrations are manipulated in such a way that they enhance the movement in an object by allowing it to move faster or to make a noise heard further away from the source than usual, without increasing the volume. *'Vibration Break' (振動崩落 Shindō Hōraku): A highly concentrated area is vibrated quickly in order to shatter it. These vibrations come from contact. This could be an opponents weapon or armor that is being shattered, however some items can resist the vibrations. *'Sound Vibration' (音振動 Otoshindō): The vibration from this attack does not do physical damaged, but creates an ear splitting sound which can be used to incapacitate people with sensitive hearing. *'Earth Vibration' (地振動 Chishindō): Taro plummets his staff into the ground a sends out vibrations through the ground, mimicking the effects of an earthquake. This spell can be used on a larger scale, and can topple buildings, however Taro does not use it often because of the large amount of magic it requires.